Flowers for severus
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Severus is being wooed guess who by... Slash fan fiction, so if you don't like don't read. No beta she is buissy at the moment so go easy on my spelling and grammer. Chapter five was rewitten after complaints.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, well this popped into my head and I just had fun writing it, my usual pairing, so slash fluff and possibly an angst warning. I don't own these characters I am borrowing them. Go easy on the spelling I have dyslexia and it's gone through a spell checker.

Flowers for Severus.

Part one: Floral tribute

Today was Severus Snape's birthday and so far to his relief it had been totally uneventful. This however was not to last, as he opened the door to his classroom, scent aisled his nose and the surly Potions master came to a complete halt. His desk was covered in vases and pots of flowers, Snape blinked for a moment, then slowly comprehension dawned each flower meant something and each could be used in some way for potions.

Quickly the sour man stepped into his class room, and looked at the seventh year's class of Slytherins and Gryffindors, who where all looking at the flowers on his desk confused. "Well since there are all these plants in here we will use them to discuss the language of flowers and the uses for these plants in potions. Now this language has been used for years to send people messages, to lovers, friends and family. Let us begin with the Gention, does anyone know what this flower means?"

He was surprised when Ron Weasely's hand went up. "Mr Weasely?"

Snape asked just to see if the young man actually did know. "I believe sir that it means 'You judge me wrongly' sir."

"Well done Mr Weasely, 5 points to Gryffindor." Severus said surprised the young man had actually been right. "Now this blue flower is also used in potions for love and also in potions to null other potions effects. A red rose is simple I love you and as I am sure you all know is used for love potions. Let us move to this flower the Potentilla, does anyone know what this flower means?"

Silence swept the room, and then slowly almost nervously Neville's hand went up. "Yes Mr Longbottom?"

"I lay claim to your regard sir."

"Correct Mr Longbottom 5 points to Gryffindor. This plant is used for potency potions. The plant pot contains shepherd's purse. Who would like to tell me the meaning of this one?"

This time Blaise's hand went up. "I offer you my all."

"Well done 5 points to Slytherin. Shepherd's purse, is used in abundance potions. This flower here is Salvia does anyone know this flowers meaning?

Draco answered him this time. "I think of you."

"Well done Mr Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin. This plant is for sleep drafts. Next is Helichrysum, I am not sure any of you will know this one. It means I will value your love forever. In this pot we have Pertunia."

"That means 'do not despair' sir!" One of the Slytherin said with a smile.

Severus shook his head slightly. "Yes exactly. Five points to Slytherin. This orange flower is a Carthamus it means do not hold back and is used in potions that limit the inhibitions. Let us see, this one is next."

"Sir that's a Jacob's ladder it means come to me." A Gryffindor said pleased.

"Exactly right 5 points to Gryffindor, it is used for sleeping potions and lastly we have Clover."

It was Pansy who spoke. "Clover means be mine sir."

"Well done Miss Parkinson, five points to Slytherin. Clover is used for love potions. So the whole message reads, you judge me wrongly. I love you, I lay claim to your regard, I offer you my all and I think of you. I will value your love forever do not despair. Do not hold back, come to me and be mine." The Potions master told the class.

Nervously Draco raised a hand, Severus noticed and raised a brow at the younger wizard. "Yes Mr Malfoy?"

"Umm Sir stop me if I am wrong, but doesn't the phrase 'I lay claim to your regard, I offer my all' mean that this person is in fact by wizard tradition wooing you?"

The dark wizard froze to the spot for a moment, and then slowly turned to face the message written in his elegant hand across the board. "Good lord! Yes you are right Mr Malfoy, 10 extra points to Slytherin for spotting that."

Slowly Hermione raised her hand and Severus gestured for her to speak. "Forgive me sir, but having been raised in the muggle world I'm afraid I don't understand."

Lots of people looked at the usually all knowing witch, who looked round at them all. "What even I don't know everything."

"To answer your question Miss Granger, it is a very old and little used tradition. If this particular phrase is said to you in any shape way or form, then someone is wooing you, with a view to marriage. It is...How to say it, an extremely serious matter, there for when said phrase is used the intent behind it is tremendously important and the user of the words is very honest in their intentions towards you."

"So what will happen now sir?"

Snape sighed slightly before explaining to the ever curious young woman. "I will be sent two more gifts, usually flowers and something else such as a bracelet. This person by tradition has to also give me a clue as to who they are. Then I have three days not including today to find this person, when I do find them, I am aloud to except or refuse there suite of me. Now for the reason this custom is so little used, if I refuse them they can never woo any one ever again."

A small ripple of gasps ran round the room, noticing the time, Severus dismissed his class, before looking over the flowers before him. The Potions master was loathed to admit it but he was truly curious as to who had decided to woo him, in such a formal and serious way.

Shaking his head the dark man, sighed and set off down to the great hall for dinner, when he settled at his place at the staff table, the onyx eyes went wide sitting on the table before him where a black rose, a white rose and a red rose their stems woven intricately together. With hands that shook slightly Snape lifted the flowers, the message was clear, true love forever. Round the stems on a piece of black leather was a hand carved jet rose, carefully Severus untied it from round the flowers before placing it round his neck.

As soon as the dark man did the leather up he felt the magic in the pendant, powerful protection charms hung round the flower and a tracking charm. The pale man could sense the love of this person, the earnest desire to protect him and keep him safe. Slowly he ran a hand over the flower before tucking it away under his robes, quickly the Potions master snuck a look round the hall to see if anyone was watching him but it seemed that no one was.

Quickly Severus placed a charm on the flowers to make sure they wouldn't be damaged, then carefully the dark wizard placed the flowers in his lap. After dinner the stoic man slipped back to his room, to find the flowers had been moved into his rooms, they were still in the same order as they had been in the class room. Carefully Snape filled a vase with water and placed the flowers in it before going out for a walk.

As the dark man rounded the corner to his favourite bench on the school grounds he saw a figure, in black robes the hood pulled up, leaving something there. "Wait...!" Snape called out.

They froze, and then turned slightly, cautiously Severus came closer. "A clue, you're supposed to have given me one."

Slowly the figured moved, a hand came into view, it opened to show a single blue rose. "A blue rose..." With a nod, the person walked away quickly.

With a confused expression on his face Snape, steeped round the bench, the same three flowers just as intricately woven as before, round the stems this time a black ribbon, on which was a ring, black gold, red gold and white gold, with a black onyx, a white diamond and a red ruby set in it. The dark eyed man stared at it, the ring was beautiful, carefully Severus slipped the ribbon containing the ring from the flowers.

The Potions master had never seen such a beautiful ring before. Suddenly he noticed an inscription on the inside 'My beloved Severus.' It said simply, the usually unemotional man found himself blushing. This person who ever they, where was serious, deadly serious about having him as their husband, this was a concept that was foreign to Severus. No one in his whole life had ever loved him enough to try wooing him like this, at the start he had been determined to turn them down completely flat, but now it somehow felt to cruel even for him.

Severus sat staring down at the ring, slowly he put the ring onto his wedding finger, he was surprised to find that it fit like a glove and suited him down to the ground. Whoever this person was, they understood his tastes very well, the head of Slytherin only hoped it was a man, his tastes certainly didn't run to women.

The dark wizard sat staring into the distance his eyes lost in thought, the clue a blue rose, it tickled at his memory Snape leant forward thinking, and he could almost hear his mother's voice as she drilled into him the meaning of every flower. "Black and blue roses are the rarest, Black is said to represent eternity as tradition tells us they where the flowers given to Persephone by her husband Hades. The blue rose my son is one of deep sadness, it is represents unrequited and unseen love." Severus whispered softly to himself.

His lover's clue had been a blue rose, unrequited and unseen love. It wasn't like him to miss such a thing, but then again he was not use to love, not when it was directed at him. Three day's he had just three days to find this person, never before in Snape's life had three days felt too short.

Quickly he rose, making his way swiftly to be quarters, Severus needed to think and then he needed to plan how to find this mysterious person of his or at least find out if he wanted to. When the dark wizard reached his quarters Severus pulled out his books on formal courtship and searched them until he found what he was looking for.

"Yes, here it is. The one who woos can be called upon threw the gifts they have sent and are permitted to answer three question each time and will only answer truthful. There are three rules, a name cannot be asked, nor parentage, lastly anything to personal. To summon the one who woos recite what is below and within the hour they shall come to you. It should not need to be said, but is shall be said any way Legilimency is not permitted in this process and if found to have been used the wooer is given full rights to woo once again." Quickly Severus's dark eyes scanned what was written blow this information and blushed slightly.

The Potions master took a breath before reciting the words. "Lover who seeks me, I bid you come to me, I wish to know more of you so I might judge if you are worthy of my heart." The pale man felt the spark of magic these words made and waiting quietly for his mystery wooer to arrive.

Ten moments later a swirl of magic had Severus looking up, the figure in the same black robe from earlier. Quickly Snape stood, he moved to stand before this person, they where smaller than him. "You know why I have summoned you. There for I shall ask my three questions now." He asked softly.

Slowly the head assented, the pale man moved closer to the figure. "I need to know are you a man or a woman."

"A man." He answered softly.

Severus was sure he knew that voice, but shook it off. "How long have you loved me?"

"Almost two years now."

"Why now?"

"The danger is passed. He who shall not be named is gone, thus I feel able to finally show my heart to you."

"I know you do not have to answer any more questions, nor am I aloud to keep you but I would like to kiss you."

The figure hesitated before he spoke. "Close your eyes Severus and trust in me."

The professor gulped no one had ever said anything like this to him before, slowly he closed his eyes and gave his trust to this man. A few moments later lips met his, a gentle but calloused hand caressed his cheek and the lips drew back. "I love you." He whispered once before in another swirl of magic he was gone.

The onyx eyes snapped open, gently he placed his fingers to his lips and couldn't fight the flush that crept into his cheeks. The kiss had felt as though it had come from someone powerful, but at the same time Severus had the impression he was younger than himself. Quietly the dark wizard wet to bed contemplating the first pieces of the puzzle that was this mystery man of his.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: The shadow man

When the Potions master rose in the morning, he wondered whether he should go and inform the headmistress that he was being wooed. After a few moments consideration Severus felt that this had to be the proper thing to do, so with a resigned sigh the pale man pulled on his robes and went to see Minerva.

When he entered the witch's office she looked up at the head of Slytherin, before smiling slightly and gesturing him to a chair. "So Severus, what brings you to see me this early?"

"I thought I should let you know that someone is wooing me formally."

Minerva smiled at him gently. "Yes, I know, they already came to me for permission. I take it you have not come here to get me to stop them?"

The dark haired man shook his head slightly and the Scottish witch peered at him closely. "Severus you're blushing." She said with surprise.

"Yes, I know. Minerva he makes me feel things, things I was sure I had forgotten how to feel." The pale man admitted softly.

A smile graced the older woman's face. "Well then I'd say that in that case, you need think long and hard about your answer."

With a tight nod, Severus rose from the chair, he went down for breakfast, he was so lost in thought that the bat of the dungeons didn't even notice the emerald eyed gaze of the hero of the wizarding world following him, or the small smile that curled the edges of the younger wizard's mouth, before he turned back to his own breakfast.

For Snape a day's worth of teaching idiot children potions passed far too slowly, he wanted it to be evening so that he had the time to call the one who was wooing him again, there was so much he wanted to ask this man.

That evening after dinner, Severus retired to his room and settled in his favourite chair feeling truly glad his day was over at last. Once he was comfortable the dark haired man spoke the words he had the night before, this time it took twenty minutes for the man to appear.

Slowly he turned towards Snape and stood waiting quietly. "Why woo me?" Severus asked him eventually, looking up into a hood that had been enchanted so he could not see the face of this man only darkness.

"I told you last time I love you, despite what you show to the world most of the time." The other wizard said with a small shrug.

Severus grimaced slightly before he spoke. "I was a death eater and I can't help feel you're younger than me and I'd be too old for..." The sentence was cut off by those calloused fingers gently touching his lips.

Wide onyx eyes darted up to the hooded man. "Shh." He whispered softly, the dark man nodded once, before he could stop himself Snape had kissed the tips of those fingers, the other wizard drew in a surprised breath but didn't recoil. Gently the Potions master lifted his own hand and took the one on his lips inspecting it with his dark eyes.

The hand was smaller than his, they where the hands of someone who was use to hard work, the fingers where slender, wordlessly Snape gently ran his fingers round the all the calluses on the hand inspecting each one with his own fingers. "You've worked before now, at some kind of menial labour?"

"Yes, I was more of less the house elf for my relatives." The bitterness in this man's voice, told Severus the truth of those words just as clearly as his gift could have.

"Would you tell me which house you are in?" The Potions master asked him softly.

The man looked away for a few moments thinking about this question seriously. "No, but I will tell you it is not your own house."

Gently the man tugged the hand Snape held, the Potions master found himself quiet reluctant to let this man go and looked up into the dark hood of his robe. "I'd like another kiss before I let you go."

"My, what a demanding man you are." The mysterious man said a teasing tone to his voice.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Severus's mouth, slowly the hidden man leant down, the lips touched the Potion masters softly, the dark wizard let go of the hand he held, the dark eyes fluttered closed. Snape leant up out of the chair softly tipping his face up towards the other man, the kiss deepened and after a few moments, gently the younger man drew back from him. "Good night Severus." He whispered the voice slightly more husky than before.

That husk to this man's voice made Snape shiver with pleasure. "Good night. I will summon you again soon."

"Of that I have no doubt." In a swirl of magic the mysterious man vanished again.

With a deep sigh the head of Slytherin sat back in his chair thinking over the clues thus far. He was younger than him that had been confirmed by the house question, this man was not in his own house which was interesting in its own right.

In Severus's view it was highly unlikely to be a Hufflepuff, they were far too skittish to woo him. A Ravenclaw might try it, but to the dark man's mind a more likely prospect was the Gryffindor's, they where after all known for their bravery and most people would consider bravery absolutely paramount to try getting any were near him.

With a sigh the head of Slytherin began got undressed and went to bed. His dreams that night where unsurprisingly where haunted by a, flowers and man in a black robe with a voice that Severus was sure he knew, but just couldn't place.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: Learning.

It was now the second of the three days and Severus was extremely glad it was Saturday. This gave him more time to think over the situation he now found himself in. So he sat in his favourite chair before the fireplace just thinking.

His heart wanted to surrender to this other man completely, his head however wasn't so sure. Snape let out a sigh it had been years since he had really listened to his heart. After all the last time he had placed any credence in what his heart told him, it had been broken by Lilly and the man he had secretly been in love with getting together.

Severus sighed again, James Potter was still a sore spot for him. Recently however he had started to put the man behind him, this fact the pale man could attribute to Harry. Though the young man was a lot like his father in appearance, there was something about him that was different from his sire. It was this very difference from James that had started stirring feelings in him, it was these very same feelings that the mysterious man also stirred.

At that moment he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to find that it was actually Harry Potter who was wooing him. A flush crept into the pale cheeks, quickly Severus shook his head to try and clear the image from his mind. The image however had other things in mind, it was so vivid, those calloused hands coming out of the long black sleeves, pushing the hood back, to show the brown messy hair and vivid green eyes. The wide smile that curved the younger man's lips, before he leant up pressing them to Severus's and Harry's arms coming up to wrap round him.

The flush on the Potion master cheeks grew, something was starting to stir with definite interest, desperately Snape shook away the images and took several deep breaths trying to settle himself once again. It wasn't working, with deep sigh Severus left his rooms, determined to walk around until his mind gave up it's images of Harry Potter.

Unfortunately today was not his day, the dark man came to a complete halt, picking a bunch of flowers was none other the green eyed wizard of his dreams. Quietly the younger wizard handed them over to Ron, who grinned at him. This sight caused the Potions master's heart constricted painfully.

The brown haired man spoke to his friend. "Now take those to Hermione and propose you idiot." Relief flooded Snape and he fort hard not to let it show on his face.

The red head gave Harry a jaunty smile before dashing off, the other man watched his friend go and shook his head in amusement. "Ah me young love." Severus said quietly as he walked over to the Gryffindor.

With a small jump and a slight squeak of surprise Harry turned to face the older wizard. "Oh, sir you surprised me."

"I noticed that you where flower picking. Isn't Mr Weasely even capable of finding flowers on his own?" The professor asked sarcastically crossing his arms.

Harry let out a small laugh. "Knowing Ron, if I hadn't helped him, Hermione would have received a bunch of something like deadly nightshade."

Severus smothered his own laugh, but the corners of his mouth twitched up. "So they are getting married?" The dark haired man asked, quiet happy to try keeping a civilised conversation up with Harry.

"I hope so. Ron has been trying to ask her most of the year. It's truly madding." The younger man responded the tone of exasperation clear in is voice.

"And what about you Mr Potter?" Snape asked and was surprised to find he was genuinely interested in how his companion would answer this question.

Slowly the green eyes looked up at the sky. "You know I don't really think I would survive Voldamort to be honest. I liked Draco for a little while, before I realised the younger man was not really my taste and that my attraction to him was merely physical."

Snape was startled not only by Harry's response to his question, but the fact the emerald eyed man was gay like himself. The Potions master shook himself slightly. "Well at least you know what you want in life Mr Potter."

Harry snorted softly. "Oh I know what I want, but sometimes getting what you want, isn't as easy as knowing what you want. How about you professor? How is your wooing going?"

The Potions master was quiet surprised by the other man's genuinely curious voice and decided to answer him. "It is going well. I can only call the one wooing me once more for three more questions though and I am a bit annoyed that I will have to waist one of those questions on asking when and where to meet so I can tell them yes or no tomorrow."

"I can see how that would be aggravating." The young man said with understanding. "Well I am glad I finally managed to have a conversation with you where we didn't end up shouting at each other. There is something I wish to ask you, you can tell me no, if you want. I was wondering if some day you'd tell me about mum, everyone talks to me about my father but you're the one who knew my mother best. So would you mind talking to me about her some day?"

To say the dark wizard was amazed was an understatement, he was completely amazed. It was in that moment that Severus realised the young boy was gone and a man was standing next to him. "Yes, I think that I can finally tell you about Lilly, without it hurting."

The smile he received, from these words, was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "Good, well let me know when you're ready and I'll come and see you." With a smile the younger wizard wandered off back to the castle.

The Potions master stood watching the younger man go, he couldn't help but smile, it looked like even if he could never love the man of his dreams, it seemed they could at least be friends and that much made the dark haired man happy.

That evening Severus summoned his wooer and was pacing before the fire place. He felt the magic, slowly the pale man turned to find the black hooded figure behind him, slowly the man turned in his direction and walked over to him and held out a piece of parchment. "Here before we start read this."

With a nod Snape unfolded the parchment and read. It was the time and place for their meeting tomorrow, a deserted class room, on the fourth floor at six the next evening. A small note sat underneath which Severus also read. 'I thought that you might have to ask me this and it seemed unfair for you to have to waist a question on that when you have so few in which to make up your mind as to whether you want me or not.' Snape had to admit, he now had respect for this man, he had used an auto quill so the hand writing was not recognisable and the parchment had been enchanted so that now he had read the message the words vanished.

Slowly the dark eyes looked across at the other wizard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Severus moved closer to the man who stood still not moving away. "Why, use such an old fashioned method of wooing?"

"I thought you might appreciate it and I knew if anyone here would understand what I was doing and why it would be you."

The pale man raised both brows at the dark robed figure. "I see. Why did you fall in love with me?"

"Hmm that's harder to answer, because there are many reasons. If I had to pick three things though, then it would be your dedication, your sense of honour and your heart, which I could see wanted to know what love was like again." The other wizard told him gently.

This answer struck the older man into silence. "Did I say something wrong?" The mysterious man asked him eventually.

With a start Snape answered him. "No, no, you just surprised me that's all. I didn't think anyone could see me in such a light."

The hooded figure shook their head. "Oh Severus." A hand appeared out of the sleeve, he came to stand before the dark wizard, then reached up and stroked a cheek softly. "You foolish wizard, of cause I see you, how could I not?"

"No one else ever has." Severus told him bitterly trying to look away.

The smaller man didn't let him look away. "I am not everyone else." He said softly.

A small smile curled the edges of the Potion masters lips. "Yes I am starting to understand that. One last question left. Hmmm are you good at potions?"

"I am better at the subject than I let people think." He said softly and then spoke again. "Would you like another kiss before I go again?"

"Yes." Snape answered simply, the shorter man put both arms round him, one calloused hand was on the back of the pale man's neck, his head was tugged down and their lips met.

With a sigh, Severus put his arms round the waist of the shorter man drawing him close and deepening the kiss. There was a small whimper from the man in the Potion master's arms and he felt desire flare. The need for air finally had them drawing apart from the kiss, Severus took one of the man's hands in his and gently kissed the back. "Until tomorrow, at the appointed hour and place."

"Yes until tomorrow." The other wizard said softly.

Reluctantly Snape released the hand of his mysterious man and watched as for the last time he vanished from sight. The dark professor instantly fell to pacing he had a lot to be thinking about. His mind was drawn back to some of the thinks this man of his had said, he was not everyone else and he was better at potions than he allowed people to believe... he sounded like Harry...

Severus shook his head forcefully, and then the note the man had given him surface in his mind. Only a few hours earlier had he mentioned to Harry that he didn't want to lose one of his questions to ask the man where they would meet and when. Then his wooer turns up with a note like that...what where the chances that this man could be Harry?

It wasn't possible was it...? But what if it where... the more he thought the more Severus knew his answer to this man, Harry or not, Snape wanted to say yes so he would say yes and see where that answer led himself and his heart which was so full of joy and expectation at the moment he was sure that it was fit to burst. With his decision for the next day now made Severus went to bed, as he lay in bed the dark wizard prayed that he was in fact making the right choice for once in life and that nothing was going to go wrong tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four: Acceptance

In the morning Severus, dress and then went quickly down to the green house to look for the flowers he needed to make up a bouquet for his wooer, one with the perfect meaning for Snape's answer to his suite. An hour later the dark wizard had a large bunch of Lavender and Jonquil, which he knew meant returned affection. As the pale man looked down at the flowers, he smiled with satisfaction Severus took the flowers inside and placed them in a vase of water to wait to be used later in that day.

With this now done the dark haired man settled down at his desk and marked his papers. When this was finally done Severus let out a sigh and looked at the clock nearby, it was already lunch time, the dark haired man found himself grateful that the day was passing quickly. As it always was on a Sunday lunch was produced by one of the house elves, he sat staring into space for a while, than after a few moments the Potions master shook himself and settled down to eat lunch.

With lunch gone the Potions master sat forward which caused his dark hair to fall forward, a pail hand reached up to touch the oily hair and he sighed. "I need a shower." The head of Slytherin couldn't quite believe that he was actually considering making the best of himself for this meeting. Not that, as far as he was concerned there was much to make the best of, still somehow going to see his mysterious man with his hair oily like this, seemed wrong after all of the other wizards effort.

Quickly Snape stood, he pulled off the outer robes putting them on the back of a nearby chair, slowly he took of the under robe putting that with the outer robe, quickly he took off the rest of his cloths and put them on the same chair before heading into the shower.

Little did the dark wizard know that his own preparations for that evening mirrored those of the one who was wooing him. Harry stepped out of the shower into the bed room to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him. "You're sure you want to do this?" The red head asked softly.

"You've asked me that so many times I think I'm going to scream. Yes Ron I am sure, if I didn't want to than I wouldn't have started this." Harry said with mild amusement before he turned serious. "I know you where both upset that I didn't tell you until after potions that day but I told you I wanted to see how Severus would react." Hermione politely turned her back on her friend; quickly the seeker got dressed and slipped an identical ring to Severus's back on to his wedding finger.

"Look we understand that now and well mate, all I can really say now is good luck." The red head said with a deep sigh.

Hermione turned back round she gave the brown haired wizard a quick hug. "He'd be crazy to say no to you."

Harry smiled at his two friends. "Thanks you two." With the black hooded robe, shrunk and hidden in his pocket Harry quietly left the tower. The green eyed wizard hastily made his way to the class room he had designated in his note to Severus and set to work on the room.

Quickly Harry made sure no light could get in and ruin the affect he had planned. Once he was happy that this was so, he cleaned the room with a few spells. When this was done Harry placed a few spells on the door, one so that only Snape could open the door and another so that it would lock after the professor came in. This last spell Harry made very sure that only he would be able to dismiss it. Carefully he placed magical candles round the room, some floated in the air above and other sat on surfaces, waiting for his lumos spell to light them.

Happy with the room, the brown haired man drew his black hooded robe from his pocket, with a quick flourish the green eyed man brought the dark robe round himself, before he carefully drew the hood up. Now concealed Harry moved across the room and hid in the darkest corner of the room to await the man he loved.

Severus stared at himself in the mirror for once his hair actually looked decent, and not as if he had forgotten to wash it for a month. He hated the fact that as soon as he brewed some potions his hair would end up an oily mess again, Snape loathed to admit it but he preferred it when it was freshly washed and looking fine and silky.

He looked at the time, the dark eyes widened, it was already half past five. Quickly the dark wizard pulled his outer robes, with a calming breath the Potions master took the bouquet of flowers and set off for his meeting with the man who had been wooing him.

The dark wizard came to the door to the classroom, he could feel the magic on the door, but knew it was not focused on harming him. Carefully he hid the bunch of flowers behind his back, then Severus opened the door, he quickly stepped inside, Snape let the door shut, he heard it lock but did not turned round to look at it. Instead the dark man looked round the room, it was completely inky black, and this did unnerve him slightly. "Hello?" The Potions master asked the seemingly empty room quietly.

"I am here." Came the voice of the man who had wooed him from the darkness. "Lumos." He said softly, a small gasp escaped the lips of Severus as the candles lit and cast a golden light round the room. "It is time Severus." The hidden man told him gently.

"I know."

"Then pray how do you answer my suite?"

Severus stepped towards the man, who met him in the centre of the room. Slowly the dark wizard brought the flowers out from behind him and held them out to the other man. "For you."

The calloused hands came out of the sleeves, the younger man's hands shook slightly as he took the flowers from Severus. "Returned affection, then do these mean what I hope?" The younger man asked him the voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, my answer to your suite is yes." Severus said his voice gentle.

The hooded man let out a relived sigh. "Thank you Severus."

The Potions masters hand's came out he reached towards the hood of the robe and stopped short of the edge of it. "May I see you now?"

"Yes Severus you may." The younger man said quietly.

Gently the dark wizard gripped the edge of the hood and pushed it back. The black eyes went wide, he couldn't quite believe who was now standing before him. "Harry..." Severus whispered completely surprised.

Noticing his shock, the head of the young man dropped and his shoulders drooped. Quickly Harry pulled the hood of the robe back up, the emerald eyed man started for the door as he went he pulled the wand out to unlock the door. Suddenly realising that he was intending to leave Severus snapped out of his stupor, quickly he gabbed Harry's arm and roughly pulled the brown haired man back to him. "No don't go!" Not wanting to be hexed or shouted at for his actions the Gryffindor fort Snape's hold on him.

With a few quick movements the dark man subdued these actions, once Harry was no longer fighting him Severus, spun the smaller wizard back round towards him, swiftly he pulled the hood back from the head of the younger man. "It's really you, you did all this for me?" He asked staring intensely into Harry's eyes.

The younger man nodded once. "Yes of cause I did, I love you."

With a small smile, which rendered the usually sour man quiet handsome, he leant in and kissed the shorter man strongly. Harry's eyes shot wide, then closed as he leant into the kiss, before putting both arms round Severus, the dark wizard placed his hands onto Harry's waist drawing him close. Their body's met and both men groaned, softly they drew back from the kiss and looked at each other. "Did you like my two gifts Severus?" Harry asked the other wizard eventually.

"Yes I did I felt that the pendant was most practical of you, as for the ring." Snape lifted his left hand showing it to Harry. "I haven't taken it off since I received it."

Harry showed the man he loved his own left hand. "It looks like we were thinking the same thing. You seemed to be happy that I am the one who was wooing you."

"I am actually happy, this whole time I had been hoping it would be you, but never really quiet believing that it would be you." Slowly a hand came up, Severus cupped Harry's cheek with his hand and stroked it with a thumb. "I'm still finding it a little hard to believe that this is happening. What will your friends think though?"

The young man smiled at Severus. "They already know and have accepted that I am in love with you and intend to have you for mine."

"And you will be mine Harry." The dark eyes glowed with desire.

"I am already yours Severus." Harry said to the older man.

The dark haired man eyed the green eyed wizard quiet openly. Quickly the dark wizard swept his over robes off, the older wizard hurriedly pushed the dark robes off of Harry, a tremor ran through the younger man, he let out a shuddering gasp and looked up at the man he loved.

Severus stared back down at Harry, his dark eyes had somehow become even darker, and all at once, the Potions master was pushing the green eyed wizard to the wall. The younger man squirmed in the grasp of the elder wizard, their body's where flush and Harry could feel every part of the dark man including the hard length that was pressed into him. "You want me..." The young man whispered to him softly.

"Yes. I do." Severus assured the man he now held ruthlessly to the wall. "I want to take you, I want to marry and keep you forever."

The young wizard smiled softly. "Then do so Severus."

This was all the dark wizard needed to hear, the dark wizard began to undress the man he loved carefully. The Gryffindor returned this gesture, undressing the older man before leaning in and allowing himself to surrender to Severus completely...


	5. Chapter 5

Part five: Night love.

Carefully Severus removed the arms of his lover from round him and found his wand. "One moment." He said gently before turning away from Harry for a few seconds. The dark man felt that he needed to get this just right, and the soft candle glow that the younger wizard had already created filled the room with a gentle romantic feeling, a feeling that he wanted to continue.

Struck by inspiration the dark man turned his wand onto one of the nearby desks, turning it into a large bed covered in black. "There perfect, you might want to get comfortable." Snape told Harry quietly, as he cast a quick silencing charm on the room.

With a nod the other wizard did as the elder one directed him too, reclining on his front on the bed watching Severus as he made sue the room was well and truly secure of interruption. A short while later the pale man joined him, running his fingers down the golden skin of Harry's back, watching with delight as he shivered with desire. Gently Snape brought his hands round, running his fingers down the younger man's chest, while his lips travelled over Harry's back.

The messy haired man gasped, he pushed back against Severus, brushing against the hardness there, with a devilish glint in his green eyes the Gryffindor wriggled his arse against the hard length. The Potions master let out a long low growl. "Tease." The older man said before he let his long fingered hand drift lower on the body of the golden skinned man.

"Oh only for you Severus." Harry told him softly, wriggling again, then pushing back against the taller man deliberately. The Potions master responded to this action by pushing forward slightly, as their two bodies made contact Harry let out a small whimper, and Severus grinned at him. "Mine." The dark man growled at the other wizard.

"Yes, Severus I am yours." The emerald eyed man told him softly. With a smirk, the Potions master kissed the side of Harry's neck, nipping lightly drawing more groans from the younger wizard. The pale man's long fingered hands stroked down and over the ready hardness he found. With a whimper the brown haired man arched back against Severus, who rubbed himself against the back of the other man, drawing another tortured moan from Harry.

Gently the dark wizard stole a hand round Harry and onto his bum, before carefully running a finger into the back entrance. The green eyes of the shorter wizard shot open wide and he let out a long low moan. Smiling to himself the pale man slowly moved his finger in and out of the other wizard, delighting in every small noise he managed to wrench from Harry.

The messy haired wizard felt so hot, the pleasure he was receiving was intense, and he only hoped that his lover was finding this encounter as pleasurable as he was. The low rumbles of satisfaction that started to come from the dark man behind Harry reassured him that Snape was indeed finding this a most pleasant experience.

As soon as Severus was sure the younger man was ready, he slipped a second figure into the smaller man. This caused Harry to gasp again, he wriggled on the fingers in him and looked back over his shoulder into the glittering eyes of the older wizard. Those dark eyes where full of passion, a smile curved the thin lips up, then he deliberately pushed the two fingers in to Harry hard. The smaller moan whimpered with a devilish smirk Severus began to push the two fingers in and out of Harry in long even strokes.

When the dark man was happy that Harry was wide enough he removed his fingers from the emerald eyed man and the younger wizard let out a disappointed whimper. "Please Severus..."

"Please what love? Do you want something?" The head of Slytherin asked with a very devious smile.

"You know what I want!" Harry protested even as those long fingers that where still wrapped round his hard length teased him.

Severus leant in a whispered softly into an ear. "Maybe I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to take me Severus please." The younger man begged unashamedly.

The dark wizard complied with this request, he lined himself up with the other man and then pushed into him slowly, allowing Harry time to a just to his length, as he filled the other man from behind. Harry whimpered pushing back onto the older man, with a smirk Severus thrust forward, with a short sharp gasp the other wizard began to join the dark man thrusting back onto him. Snape let out a possessive growl, as his hand still stroked up and down Harry's hard length teasing the younger man mercilessly.

The pace and the passion between the two men grew, and grew, Harry whimpered it felt like he was on fire, he could feel how close he was, and then suddenly the sensations all became too much, the brown haired wizard's head went back. "Severus!" The Gryffindor cried loudly as he came.

The feeling of his lover's muscles clenching round his own hard length was enough to cause the Potions master to follow him with a cry of his own. "Harry!"

The golden man looked up at his love and smiled. "Severus that you are wonderful."

"Yes it was. Thank Merlin you waited until you where of age to do this to me and that you graduate this year. When do you want to get married?" Snape asked him looking into those wonderful green eyes and placing his own hands onto the shorter wizard's waist.

"You certainly don't waste any time do you?"

"Oh I think I've waited quiet long enough." The dark wizard told him seriously.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well I am old enough to get married, so why don't we just elope?"

The onyx eyes of the Potions master went wide. "You mean that?" He whispered softly.

"Yes, you hate public events and personally I'd rather not have the whole of the wizarding community and press, trying to be present just because their hero is getting married." Harry said with a deep sigh and roll of his eyes.

Severus let out an amused laugh before answering Harry. "Well then far be it for me to deny your request my love. Let's get dressed, and then I will send a note to Minerva, explaining that we have been called away for a few days. We can always tell her what we went to do when we get back. Is there anything you want to pack?"

"Not really and I'm sure we won't be gone too long. After all, I really only need you and a minster right?" Harry asked with a shrug.

"Yes, a wizarding one. I am sure, between us we can find one more than happy to oblige us."

"Oh I'm sure we can too." Harry said gently as he tugged Severus's head down towards him, and leant up kissing him. With a happy sigh the Potions master returned the kiss, after a few moments like this the two men slowly pulled apart and started to get dressed.

Once they were fully clothed the two men carefully made sure there was no evidence of what had occurred in the class room and then quietly left the classroom together. an hour later they had stolen from the school, one they were outside the wards of the school Severus turned to Harry, he put an arm round the shorter man, who smiled up at the dark wizard, Snape smiled back before raising his wand and apparating them away.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six: Wedded

Two days later Harry Potter and Severus Snape, stood in a clearing of a forest before an elderly wizard. The two men were holding hands, the only witnesses to their union where the wizard's son and daughter but this was all that was needed.

The two wizard's had both dressed in simple black robes for this special occasion. Quietly the two men held hands before turning to the wizard, who smiled at the obviously in love pair. The old wizard cleared his throat and began the ceremony to join these two men together forever.

As the one who began their wooing it was Harry who made his vows first. "I Harry James Potter, here by vow that I am under no compulsion and with free will wed this man. So I with love in my heart and joy in my soul, I do take you Severus Snape as my husband for all time, even beyond into the veil of death I will be yours." The young man's voice was clear and crisp as he slipped the ring Severus had taken off only for the ceremony back onto his finger.

With a small smile the dark wizard spoke in return. "I Severus Snape, here by vow that I am under no compulsion and with free will wed this man. So I with love in my heart and joy in my soul, I do take you Harry James Potter as my husband for all time, even beyond into the veil of death I will be yours." Gently the Potions master put Harry's ring back onto his finger.

Beaming brightly at the pair the wizard spoke. "I now declare you husbands you may kiss."

Slowly the two wizards turned to face each other, gently Severus placed his fingers under Harry's chin tilting the younger man's face up towards him, Snape lowered his head even as the emerald eyed wizard's moved to meet him. Their lips touched together in a short gentle kiss, before the moved apart and smiled at each other.

"Well Mr Snape, happy?" Severus asked his husband.

Harry smiled up at him. "Very."

"You never did explain to my why you wanted to use my surname?"

"I didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore and besides which I want the world to know I am yours and what better way is there than this." Harry said with a shrug.

Severus smiled down at his husband for a few moments before embracing him gently for a few moments. Now that they were quiet legally and irrevocably wed, the two men set about returning to Hogwarts, little knowing the chaos that their disappearance had caused at the school.

When Harry and Severus came through the main doors of the school it was to find the place behaving like an upset wasps nest. The formidable potions master folded his arms and glared angrily around them. "What on earth is going on?" He demanded in a voice that despite the business of the hall carried far.

All the people there went still, they turned towards the voice, they all openly gaped at the presence of the Potions master and Harry Potter standing side by side. "Severus, Harry! Thank goodness, we were all scared rigid." The headmistress announced appearing out of the crowds. Her hands went to her hips and she glared at the two men. "Where have you both been?" She asked them in a tone reminiscent of a scolding mother.

"We where busy..." Said Harry softly.

"Busy! Busy! Doing what pray tell!" The witch demanded.

The dark wizard was the one who answered this. "We were getting married Minerva."

"Married!" The older woman screeched, while everyone else listened on.

"Yes, I am afraid you will need to change your records to include a Mr Snape now." Severus said with a smirk for the headmistress as he possessively placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Slowly the brown haired man smiled up at his husband, before turning that same smile onto the spluttering headmistress. "And since I am a married man now, I think you had best have my things moved into my husband's rooms."

The older woman snapped herself out of her shock. "Yes, yes of cause that will be done. It is a good thing that you are graduation in a few weeks. Though I dare say that this marriage will be a complete shock to the whole of the wizarding community, but if you are both happy then I will not object."

The headmistress swept off to organise things appropriately. Mad and shocked gossiping was echoing in all around the hall. Ron, Hermione and Ginny fought there way threw the crowds to Severus and Harry. The red head man offered them a hand, the Gryffindor shook it first and then the dark man followed this example. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Ron." Said Harry sincerely.

Ginny just smiled at the pair, Hermione hugged Harry hard before turning to Snape, she looked at him for a long moment before taking her Gryffindor courage in both hands and hugging the dark wizard loosely for a few moments as well. Slowly she released him and looked up into the dark eyes of the Potions master to find that they where shimmering with amusement. "Thank you Hermione." He said to her softly.

She smiled at the dark wizard widely before moving back to make way for Draco Malfoy, he shook his head slightly before stepping forward and offering Harry his hand. "You ever hurt my godfather I promise I'll kill you."

The two men took hands and shook firmly. "I promise you Draco, I have no intention of ever hurting your godfather, I love him too much."

Slowly they let go of each other's hand, unhurriedly the blond man turned to his godfather and also shook his hand in turn.

Quietly the two men settled down to life together, when a few months later the news of their union came out in the paper, there was a mixed reaction, some were happy for the two of them and others objected. The two men in question however paid absolutely no attention to the opinions of other people they were far too happy being married to each other to care about any of this.


End file.
